Benutzer Diskussion:Onicle
--J-L A (Diskussion) 13:38, 20. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Onicle. Wie du bereits gesehen hast, habe ich dein Bild zu Spocks Sarg gelöscht, und durch eine neue Version ersetzt. Es war zwar nicht direkt schlecht, aber bitte beachte in Zukunft, dass für Screenshots ein JPG völlig ausreichend ist. Bei dieser Gelegenheit habe ich auch gleich ein Bild aus der HD-Version des Films genommen. Solche kannst du z.B. bei Trekcore finden. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 16:54, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Okay, vielen Dank. :Ich habe in anderen Wikis bereits Erfahrung gesammelt, und da ist es wieder etwas ungewohnt, dass hier vieles anderes gehandhabt wird. :Viele Grüße Onicle (Diskussion) 16:57, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Typen der Photonentorpedos Hallo Onicle, gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, warum du die Typen der Photonentorpedos als separate Artikel anlegst? Zudem ist die Angabe in der Nav-Leiste für Torpedos verwirrend, da dort sowohl deine Artikel, als auch der Artikel über den Photonentorpedo gelistet ist. Das führt dazu, das andere Leser verwirrt werden, da so angenommen werden könnte, dass ein Mark VI etwas anderes ist, als ein Photonentorpedo. und das ist nicht der Fall. Zudem sollten Artikeln immer in der Gegenwart verfasst werden. Gruß 17:31, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Erst Mal vielen Dank für deine Tipps. Das mit der Gegenwart muss ich mir erst wieder angewöhnen, da ich es in anderen Wikis anders gewohnt bin. :Nun, es spricht nichts dagegen, besonders bezeichnette Torpedomodelle als Artikel zu erstellen, und eine so genaue Beschreibung würde nicht in den Photonentorpedo allein passen. Ich meine, auch zu sämtlichen Varianten von Phaserabschussgeräten gibt es Artikel. Ich hoffe, meine passen so. :Bei der Navigationsleiste muss ich dir Recht geben, dass sie so als gleichwertige Typen erscheinen. Kann man sie vielleicht als Unterarten kennzeichnen, oder eine eigene Aufklappvariante Photonentorpedos machen? Oder ein Aufklappteil für Typen (Photonen-, Stoßwellentorpedo etc.), und eines für Modelle (Mark-VI, Triton-Klasse etc.)? :So oder so, danke und Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 16:03, 26. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Falls es noch mehr Modell-Artikel werden, könnte man noch eine zusätzliche Sidebar erstellen. Die Torpedosidebar enthält dann nur den OPhotonentorpedo, eine weitere Sidebar für den Photonentorpedo dann die einzelnen Modelle. Aber bei aktuell zwei Artikeln (Modell XXVI und VI) macht das noch keinen Sinn. Da müssten wir nochmal genauer durchforsten, ob es noch andere Modellnennungen gibt. Ich würde sagen, wir nehmen die Modelle erstmal aus der Sidebar raus und setzen die Links im Artikel Photonentorpedo in den Abschnitt "Siehe auch". -- 17:11, 26. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::Okay. In den Artikeln zu Mark Vi und XXV sollte die Navigationsleisten aber stehen bleiben, auch wenn diese sie nicht mehr enthällt. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) Zusatz: Es gibt noch einen Mark V (siehe Datei:Mr. Tricorder.jpg) und einen Mark VII. Damit wären wir schon bei 4 Typen. Anscheinend gibt es laut der MA/en auch noch einen Mark IV, der scheint aber aus der Encyclopedia zu stammen und ist in der Art nie zu sehen. Mit 4 Modellen ließe sich eine Navleiste (habe zuvor fälschlicherweise Sidebar gesagt) durchaus umsetzen. -- 17:15, 26. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::::Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, suche ich mir diese Modelle raus und erstelle sie. Woher stammt der Mark VII? Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 17:17, 26. Sep. 2015 (UTC) So könnte das dann aussehen: Vorlage:Navigationsleiste Photonentorpedo/temp. Für den Mark VII mal in den englischen Artikel zum Photonentorpedo schauen. Für den entsprechenden Abschnitt sind mehrere Quellen genannt. Habe den Artikel dort nur nach Modellen überflogen. -- 17:21, 26. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::::::Sieht gut aus. Ich schau, was ich machen kann. Vielen Dank und Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 17:23, 26. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Ist der Mark V wirklich ein Photonentorpedo? Ich konnte in Film 7 nichts derartiges feststellen: Sie waren nur im Hintergrund gelagert, und in der ganzen Szene wurde das Wort Torpedo nie erwähnt. Außerdem würde es doch schlecht in die Reihenfolge passen, dass der V Jahrzehnte später als die VI und VII eingesetzt werden. Ich glaube vielmehr, dass es Sonden sind, die teilweise mit Sprengkörpdern ausgestattet wurden, was ja auch nichts Neues wäre. Der einzige genannte Begriff ist Solarsonde. Naja, ich werde weiter suchen. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 14:48, 28. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Vorlage:Screencap Hallo Onicle, vielen Dank für die vielen Uploads! Du brauchst übrigens nicht jedesmal die Kategorie für die Episode von Hand eintragen. Setze die Quelle des Bildes einfach in die Vorlage und die Vorlage setzt die Kategorie dann automatisch. Hier kannst du sehen, wie ich das meine. Danke und Grüße -- 11:39, 27. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für den Hinweis, und vor allem die vielen Überarbeitungen. Seit einiger Zeit hatte ich das mit der Vorlage zwar auch schon verstanden, aber die ganzen davorigen Bilder waren halt noch in meiner früheren fehlerhaften Art. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 13:34, 27. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Diskussion:Negh'Var-Typ Hallo, schau mal bitte auf Diskussion:Negh'Var-Typ. Danke! --Mark McWire (Diskussion) 11:27, 8. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Cheron Ich habe die widersprüchliche Beschreibung des "Südens" bearbeitet, weil es sonst keinen Sinn gibt. Sternensysteme werden auch im Star Trek Universum eine eindeutige Bezeichnung haben, es ist unlogisch, dass es zwei Cherons gibt. Zudem steht es im Widerspruch zum vorherigen Beschrieb. Zum einen sind wenige Folgen von einer Begegnung mit den Romulanern dazwischen, es ist also klar, dass sich die Enterprise in dieser Nähe befindet. Einen "Süden" einer Galaxie gibt es ja auf Grund eines fehlenden Magnetfeldes um die Galaxie nicht. Was gehen könnte ist, dass man aus der Mitte einen Referenzpunkt wählt und auf diesen dann ein Koordinatensystem legt, so kann man den Fehler aus TOS Zeiten (von welchem es ja noch viel schlimmere gibt) ein bisschen korrigieren. Der Süden der Enterprise ist demnach von der Mitte der Galaxie eine gerade Linie zu ihr und wenn sie den Koordinatenpunkt x=0 und y=0 darstellt wird Cheron bei einem beliebigen Punkt y= -n sein, somit "südlich" und somit stimmt die Position des Planeten wieder. FabiusPolis (Diskussion) 09:56, 20. Mär. 2019 (UTC)FabiusPolis :Hallo FabiasPolis, :darin, dass man nicht unsinnigerweise von zwei Cherons ausgehen muss, stimme ich dir zu. Mir geht es um deine Formulierung des Südens: Wenn du es schon soweit für möglich hältst, dass man ein gedachtes Koordinatengitter auf die Galaxis legt, warum denkst du, dass Süden dann etwas Relatives zum Raumschiff wäre? Es sieht doch so aus, als ob man in diesem gedachten Kartensystem einen Süden festgelegt hat, ebenso wie man die - an sich ja auch nicht natürlichen - Quadranten festgelegt hat, also den Süden beispielsweise als den äußersten Punkt an der Grenze von Alpha- und Beta-Quadranten. Nur bei einem diesem ähnelnden System ergibt die Aussage in der Episode "That's in the southernmost part of the galaxy" einen Sinn: Es befindet sich so nahe wie möglich an dem als Süden definierten Punkt der Galaxis, unabhängig von der Enterprise. :Natürlich ist die Ausformulierung dieses Systems Spekulation, aber das ist dein "relativer Süden" auch. Damit wäre ein allgemeines "zweifelhaft" wohl noch das Unverfänglichste; von meiner Seite aus können wir das aber auch weglassen, um Spekulationen in irgendeine Richtung zu vermeiden. :Gruß, Onicle (Diskussion) 18:08, 20. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Lieber Onicle Kurzum, die Schreiberlinge haben bei der Folge einen Fehler gemacht und wenig überlegt, so wie auch einmal in einer Folge Lichtjahre als Zeitindex verwendet wird. Nun gut, überlege mal: Wenn schon diesen Unsinn überhaupt ernst nehmen, so müssen wir uns der Navigation bedienen. In der Schifffahrt als auch in der Luftfahrt wird ein Captain niemals den Referenzpunkt seiner Heimatstadt/ Basis nehmen, sondern seinen aktuellen Standort um eine Kurs- oder Standortdefinition zu machen. Im Weltraum gäbe ein solches festgelegtes Gitter noch viel weniger Sinn, es sei denn man nimmt die aktuelle Position des Raumschiffes zum Zentrum der Galaxie als Referenz. Siehst du dir an, wo sich die Erde in unserer Galaxie befindet, so hätten wir denkbar wenig "Süden" wenn wir sie als Referenz nehmen würden. Da in Star Trek-Spielen, sowie in vielen Folgen von "Sektorengittern" die Rede ist, gibt es auch Sinn wenn Kirk von einem "unerforschten Quadranten im "Süden" spricht. Also fassen wir einmal zusammen: Wir wissen wo Cheron liegt und sind uns einig, dass es nur ein solches System gibt. Anhand der vorgängigen Folgen wissen wir auch, dass sich die Enterprise nahe am romulanischen Raum befindet. So kann nur die relative Postition zur Enterprise gemeint sein, sonst gibt es keinen Sinn. Bitte ändere das was ich schrieb nicht wieder zurück, da sich einige an dieser wirrlichen Auslegung störten. Solange nichts weiteres zu Cheron veröffentlicht wird, sollten wir das als klare (Rettungs-)Erklärung stehen lassen. Lieber Gruss Fabius Polis Ein Dankeschön Hallo Onicle. Ich wollte an dieser Stelle dir, Legat Garak und Krusty mal ein Dankeschön für deine fleißige Hilfe in den letzten Monaten hier da lassen. Ohne euch wäre hier nicht mehr viel passiert. Ich würde euch ja gerne als Rollback vorschlagen. Aber zum erfolgreichen Abstimmen fehlt hier mindestens ein weiterer williger aktiver Admin (oder höher). Aber trotzdem danke dir! -- 13:25, 21. Apr. 2019 (UTC) :Hallo HenK, :vielen Dank für das Lob! Es ist mir eine Freude, zu (dem Raumschiffsteil) dieser Datenbank beizutragen. :Grüße :Onicle (Diskussion) 14:42, 23. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Neue MA Hallo ich wollte dich Fragen ob du Lust hast mit in der neuen MA mit zu helfen. Wir arbeiten bereits fleißig daran, währe schön wenn du wieder dabei bist. Hier ist der Link zu Hauptseite https://memory-alpha.wiki/wiki/Hauptseite .--Klossi (Diskussion) 17:52, 27. Mai 2019 (UTC) :Hallo Klossi, :danke für die Einladung! Da ich es nur am Rande mitbekommen habe: Warum der Umzug? Wegen Fandoms Verhalten? Und wenn man wechselt: Kann man die ganzen (Schiffsklassen-)Edits, die seit der Erstellung der neuen MA hier gemacht wurden, dorthin wieder übertragen? :Grüße, Onicle (Diskussion) 18:07, 27. Mai 2019 (UTC) Es gab mehrere Zerwürfnisse zwischen Wikia/FANDOM und den Archivistenteam der Memory Alpha, da uns unsere ursprüngliche Domain genommen wurde (entgegen früheren Zusagen), die MA entgegen unserer Lizenz in Wikias/FANDOMs Werbungsprogramm aufgenommen wurde und es sowohl Veränderungen im CSS gab, wie auch die Abschaltung des von uns meistgenutzten, anderweitig auf Wikia/FANDOM aber nicht mehr vertretenden Monobook-Skins (ohne weitere Alternativen zum Wikiaeigenen Oasis-Skin). Daneben gab es auch immer wieder Probleme mit spontanen Updates, die von Wikia/FANDOM ohne Vorwarnung eingespielt wurden und z.B. beträchtliche Auswirkungen auf unser Design oder unsere Autorenarbeit hatten. Der Tropfen, der schließlich das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte, war aber die Implimentierung einer Social-Plattform-Erweiterung (genannt "Diskussionen"), die gegen das Prinzip unseres Wikis verstößt und außerdem von der gesamten Archivistenschaft abgelehnt wurde. Wir konnten darüber abstimmen und haben geschlossen dagegen gestimmt, trotzdem haben wir das Feature bekommen. In Folge wollten wir es wieder deaktiviert haben und als dies nicht passierte, diskutierten wir darüber und sammelten schließlich Punkte für und gegen ein Weitermachen bei Wikia. Wir haben uns schließlich für diesen Weg entschieden, weil ersichtlich wurde, dass Wikia/FANDOM zum Wohle des Kommerz und blind vor der eigenen Größe nicht mehr auf die Communities hört, die es einmal groß gemacht haben. Und zu deiner zweiten Frage ja das geht auch. --Klossi (Diskussion) 18:12, 27. Mai 2019 (UTC) Außerdem ist mittlerweile mehr aktivität dort als hier. --Klossi (Diskussion) 18:14, 27. Mai 2019 (UTC) Und hast du mal reingeschaut? --Klossi (Diskussion) 18:19, 28. Mai 2019 (UTC) :Ja, sieht interessant aus. Ich überlege zu wechseln, habe aber noch ein paar Fragen: Sollte man dann die inzwischen entstandenen Artikelversionen manuell über eure beim Umzug entstandenen kopieren oder gibt es da noch eine Versionsgeschichtenzusammenführung? Wie ist es mit den Interwikis? Kann man die MA/en dazu bringen, zur aktiveren MA/de zu verlinken? Soll man das in der MB auch machen? Was passiert hiermit? Verbleibt alles verlassen, bis neue Unerfahrene die alten Informationen unkorrigiert überschreiben? :Danke und Grüße, Onicle (Diskussion) 18:24, 28. Mai 2019 (UTC) Die Artikel mus man erstmal manuell kopieren, hab das bei meinen Artikeln auch schon gemacht. Wir verlinken auch schon auf die englische MA. Wir sind auch in Kontakt mit der eng MA, da mittlerweile viele so denken wie wir. Mit der MB kann ich dir noch nicht sagen, da wir ja auch noch am Aufbau sind. Und zu deiner letzten Frage es ist ein Wiki jeder kann Artikel bearbeiten und dann kann es auch zu Unterschieden zwischen den Wikis kommen. --Klossi (Diskussion) 18:29, 28. Mai 2019 (UTC) :Um die MB kann ich mich wohl kümmern, wenn mir die anderen Admins dort zustimmen. Insgesamt scheint mir das Ganze zu einer ähnlichen Entwicklung wie bei der Jedipedia zu werden ... Grüße Onicle (Diskussion) 18:40, 28. Mai 2019 (UTC) Genau so ist es hatten uns damals auch mit diesen verständigt, als es dort zur Abspaltung kam. --Klossi (Diskussion) 18:45, 28. Mai 2019 (UTC) ::Hallo Onicle. Zu deiner Frage mit den Interwiki-Links: Solange es nicht um die Sprachlinks geht sollte das kein Problem sein. Die Sprachlinks (ganz unten auf der Seite) werden von Wikia verwaltet und ich denke nicht, dass die Mitarbeiter die Verlinkung auf die MA/de ändern dürfen (oder sogar können). Allerdings trifft das nicht auf Verlinkungs-/Referenzvorlagen zu, die die MA z.B. mit der MB verlinken. Dort muss nur die Adresse in der Vorlage geändert werden. Für die MA/en heißt das also, dass sie eine Vorlage für den Verweis auf die MANova erstellen muss, bzw. eine eventuell aus alten Tagen bestehende ändern muss. Links von der MANova zur MB und MA/en funktionieren übrigens schon. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 18:50, 28. Mai 2019 (UTC) :::Also die MA hier wird solange bestehen bleiben wie es Wikia geben wird. So viel ist klar. Genauso wird es für die englische Version sein. Dort wird man nicht dauerhaft auf eure neue MA verlinken. Man wird eine neue englische Version erstellen müssen. Es wird also dauerhaft 2 Memory Alphas im Internet geben. Auserdem werdet ihr von der Reichweite her von 0 anfangen. Unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit. Während sich hier dabei nichts ändert. Ich für für meinen Teil mache das ganze hier ja nicht für mich selbst sondern für andere. Für Star Trek Neulinge und interessierte, die Informationen suchen. Aber trotzdem alles gute und danke für die bisherige Mitarbeit. -- 18:58, 28. Mai 2019 (UTC) ::::Ich teste gerade, ein paar meiner Schiffsklassenänderungen zu übertragen und frage mich dabei: Im Gegensatz zu dieser MA hier hat die andere kein gemeinsames Dateienarchiv mit der MA/en, oder? Gruß, Onicle (Diskussion) 23:43, 25. Jun. 2019 (UTC) :Mit den Bildern ist noch in Bearbeitung, kommt aber noch. --Klossi (Diskussion) 12:25, 26. Jun. 2019 (UTC) :::Wie soll denn das gehen? Das sind zwei getrennte, komplett verschiedene Wikis. Organisatorisch und technisch. Dazu stehen sie dann auch noch in Konkurrenz zueinander. Daher müsst ihr schon eine eigene komplett neue Englische Sprachversion starten. -- 21:11, 26. Jun. 2019 (UTC)